El corazón de Wendy
by Mr. Universe246
Summary: Dipper está decidido a confesarle su amor a Wendy,pero a último momento se acobarda y decide buscar una lata de soda para no pasar vergüenza,pero de repente se reencuentra con su peor enemigo que empeora la situación en la que se encontraba Dipper.¿Será realmente este un amuleto del amor?


Ocurría una mañana común en Gravity Falls ¿Por qué llamarlo común? Simple, porque ese día las malas energías y los monstruos no parecían atemorizar al lugar...todavía. Se veía al joven Dipper estar muy nervioso y era por algo que él ya estaba decidido hacer,confesarse ante su primer amor en Gravity Falls, Wendy era la clase de mujer al quién a uno le tenía todo el día pensando en ella, aparte de los grandes misterios que habitaban en su mente.

Dipper empezando a hacer soliloquio como siempre se decía a él mismo:

-Ok,Dipper esta vez se lo diremos a Wendy,pero sin retrasos,ni vergüenza ni nada. Esta vez lo haremos bien.

Acto seguido,saca su libreta y empieza a anotar algunas cosas que podría decirle a Wendy ese día,tomó un poco de aire y empezó a leer lo que escribió en voz alta,borraba algunas cosas escritas y agregaba otras para que esta confesión no resultara desastrosa. Pero cuando estaba por bajar,aparece Mabel junto a su fiel cerdito Pato.

-¡¿Cómo estas Dipper?! ¿Por qué estas sudando tanto? ¿Qué tienes en tu libreta? ¡Mira,le he estado enseñando algunos trucos a Pato! Observa,¡PATO, DÍ MABEL!

Y el cerdo solo se limitó a hacer un simple chillido,pero Mabel empezó a reírse porque pensaba que Pato estaba diciendo su nombre.

-¡Mabel,vete a otra parte estoy ocupado en algo importante!

-Oh ¿Y qué es? ¿Será un regalo o algo así?

\- ¡Mabel,estoy hablando en serio! ¡Vete!

-Oye,¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

-No es nada, solo te pido que me dejes solo un momento, estoy planeando algo muy importante y no necesito que te interpongas.

Mabel haciéndose la distraída, le quita sigilosamente la libreta a Dipper y empieza a leerlo.

-¡MABEL! ¡DAME MI LIBRETA!-gritaba Dipper desesperado por su libreta.

Pero ella ni caso hizo, empezó a leerlo cuando ella corría por toda la habitación,ella lo leyó todo.

Entre risas tímidas, Mabel empezó a leerlo:

\- Recetas de un pastel para Stan, ¿Para convencerte de salir de aquí esta noche? Tú sabes que Stan solo se vende por dinero.- Y empezó a reírse mucho.

-Ya deja de reírte, no es gracioso- dijo Dipper que estaba empezando a deprimirse.

-Ahhh,no te pongas así hermano,solo estaba bromeando contigo- contestó Mabel pegándole en el hombro y dándole el cuaderno en señal de disculpa.- Por cierto, ¿Qué es la cosa tan importante que tienes que hacer y que yo no puedo enterarme?

-...Nada Mabel,solo cosas mías,ya sabes, los misterios de Gravity Falls y eso,y no quiero meterte en cosas peligrosas.-Dijo Dipper estando un poco menos deprimido,mintiéndole a Mabel para que no haga preguntas.

Entonces Mabel,mirándole con una mirada picara le dice:

-Se me hace que no es eso...-Lo mira con una sonrisa- A ver,muéstrame la libreta,-mira la libreta y lanza un fuerte suspiro-No me digas que escribiste otra vez sobre...-Acumula un poco de aire y grita- ¡WEEEEEEEEEENDYYYYY!

Dipper se asusta mucho y le tapa rápidamente la boca a Mabel,le grita susurrante.

-¿¡Estás loca?! ¡Mabel yo no estoy escribiendo nada sobre Wendy,no grites tan fuerte, ella puede pensar cualquier cosa sobre mí!

-Ahhh, ¿Te preocupa lo que Wendy piense de ti? -Suspira fuerte de nuevo- Eso quiere decir que...¡¿Todavía la amas?!- Preguntó Mabel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡NO,no es eso! ¡Mabel ya basta,ya te he dicho que la he superado! Wendy y yo ya somos...amigos.

-Ah,por favor Dipper...

-¡No Mabel,hablo en serio! Déjame un momento tranquilo para...para...para hacerle ese pastel a Stan.-Dijo Dipper cansándose de la conversación y yéndose escaleras abajo de la habitación.

Dipper respira profundo,saca su libreta,le hecha dos o tres hojeadas mas a lo que escribió,dirigiéndose seguro y ''varonil'' hacia donde estaba sentada Wendy. Mientras caminaba estaba practicando como saludarla de la manera más...común que se le ocurría,se la pasaba repitiendo mientras se acercaba a ella ''Buenos días Wendy'' en una cantidad de estilos diferentes, pero luego empezó a sentir presión en el pecho,los nervios estaban volviendo y podrían arruinar el momento,pero él pensó lo siguiente: ''Que sea una conversación normal entre amigos,luego cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente y que ella ya se haya acostumbrado a la conversación se lo diré todo,es a prueba de bobos y si me rechaza,no importa...ella ya sabrá que gusto de ella y...tal vez me miré mal durante todo lo que queda del verano y me odie por pensar que alguien como yo pueda gustar de ella y que diga que ella no siente nada y...nunca más vuelva a hablarme''

Pero luego Wendy fue la que lo saludó primero y se vio obligado a hablarle, no importa lo que pase.

-Eh...eh...¡Buenos días Wendy! ¿Cómo estas hoy? - diciendo esta frase de la forma más temblorosa de niño asustado posible.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Dipper ¿Qué cuentas?

\- *se aclara un poco la garganta* Em... nada, nada cool por ahora... -se da cuenta del comentario patético e intenta continuar la conversación pero no se le ocurre nada y queda en un silencio vacío e incómodo.- Ehhh...Wendy ¿Q-qué harás hoy?

\- No lo sé, no he planeado nada con mis amigos hoy, con todo el trabajo que me da Stan, no tengo tiempo para estar con ellos. Pero hoy es mi día libre, quizás los invite a todos ustedes a ver una película en mi casa hoy a la noche.

\- ¿E-en serio? *se pone rojo* M-muy bien, voy a tratar de vestirme bien hoy y no tratar de ¡alocar la fiesta! *se apunta a el mismo con sus dos pulgares*

Después de eso, Wendy le queda mirando con una mirada incómoda y vuelve el silencio incómodo, Dipper se da cuenta de eso y su mirada resultó ser peor a que se le cayera una enorme roca encima, cosa que el quería que le pasara en ese momento. Pero luego una idea se le viene a Dipper en la cabeza, aprovechar ese momento para poder decírselo todo, no resultaba ser del todo bueno ese plan considerando en la situación en donde estaba, pero quiso tirar toda la carne al asador e intentó decirlo de una buena vez.

\- W-Wendy... Desde que comenzó este verano, bueno, desde que yo vine aquí, no no no...sí, desde que comenzó este verano y te conocí, todo me revolvió la cabeza, pe-pero no de la manera mala sino de la buena, sí, algo así, y yo dije '' _Wow que chica más bonita pero..._ '' ¡No, espera, no quise decir eso! Bueno, cuando te conocimos junto a Mabel, bueno, cuando te vimos trabajar en la tienda...digo en la cabaña del...digo, de la Cabaña del Misterio...- Después de todo ese desastroso discurso, Wendy decide interrumpirlo porque no entendía nada de lo que quería decir.

\- Wow wow, amiguito, más despacio, no he entendido nada de lo que me dijiste.

\- *Se pasa toda la mano en la cara y toma un poco de aire* Desde que comenzó este verano y te conocí, todo me revolvió la cabeza, te vi trabajar en la Cabaña del Misterio y dije ''Wow, pero que chica más bonita'' No entendía como una chica como tú, trabajara en un basurero como el que tiene Stan. Pero entendí que no lo hace solo por dinero, sino que vas a ir a pasar un buen tiempo con mi hermana, con Soos, y con toda la gente que vienen a comprar estas porquerías, por eso entendí que no solo eras una cara bonita *toma un poco de aire otra vez después de la última oración* sino que eras una buena persona. Me he guardado esto durante todo el verano, lo practiqué en todas partes acostado... ¡No pienses mal! Escribiéndolo, hasta hablándole al puerco de mi hermana, pero hoy me decidí en decirtelo... WENDY... YO TE...

\- ¡HEY CHICOOOS! ¿QUÉ HACEN? Yo estaba jugando con Pato al desfile de moda, mira Dipper ¿no quedó bonito? -dijo Mabel mientras acercaba a Pato vestido con un smoking a la cara de Dipper.-

\- Mmm... ohhh, Mabel...- dijo Dipper con un tono de decepción- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que te quedaras arriba.

\- Ohhh, Pato se ve muy bonito - dijo Wendy siguiéndole la corriente a Mabel.- Mira que lindo moño lleva ahí. - Dipper se da cuenta de que la conversación que tenía hasta ahora, Wendy lo dejó pasar por culpa de Mabel.

Y de ahí, Wendy comenzó a hablarle solo a Mabel, dejando a Dipper en medio de su conversación. Y él hace un vago intento para poder llamar la atención de Wendy de nuevo, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil.

\- Ahhh, me aburro. - dijo Mabel- Wendy ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa como nos prometiste? Tienes buenas películas.

\- ¿Prometer qué?- dijo Dipper con la mayor duda posible. - ¿Íbamos a ir a la casa de Wendy? Oh...fantástico - Él sintió en su imaginación que Wendy estaba conspirando en contra suya para que no vaya a su casa porque el no tenía idea que había invitado a los chicos de la cabaña para ver una película.- Ja ja...No sabía eso.

\- Ah, sí iba a decírtelo, pero me dio lástima interrumpir tu lindo discurso.

\- ¿¡Discurso!? *exhala fuerte* ¿YA TE LE DECLARASTE?- gritó Mabel.

\- ¡NO NO NO! ¡No es cierto *le tapa la boca a Mabel* ¡No sé que quieres decir con eso pero estás mintiendo muy feo hermana!- dijo Dipper mientras soltaba una risa incómoda.

\- Ahhh, bien, como digan chicos. No se vayan a lastimar. Tengo que ir a trabajar aún. Nos vemos luego.

\- ¡Claro Wendy! ¡Te deseo suerte! ¡Adiós, nos vemos luego! Ja ja ja- Dijo Dipper saludando usando su mano velozmente mientras que la otra le cubría la boca a Mabel.

Esperando de que Wendy cruzara la puerta y ya no pueda escuchar nada sobre ella, Dipper decide regañar fuertemente a su hermana pero no como una pelea cualquiera entre ellos, sino que esta vez Mabel había llegado demasiado lejos para él.

\- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? HABRÁS ASUSTADO A WENDY CON LO QUE DIJISTE. NO, MABEL, CLARO QUE NUNCA ME LE VOY A DECLARAR ¿POR QUÉ PREGUNTASTE UNA COSA ASÍ? ¿ACASO TUS AMIGAS ME ESTÁN GRABANDO PARA SUBIRLO A INTERNET? ¿ESTO TE PARECE UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO? OH CLARO QUE LO ES, ESTO PRÁCTICAMENTE ARRUINÓ TODA MI RELACIÓN AMISTOSA CON ELLA ¿QUÉ LE VOY A DECIR AHORA? ¿EH EH? MUCHAS GRACIAS MABEL, TODO SE ARRUINÓ.

Y Mabel hace el inútil intento de tranquilizarlo, pero Dipper no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra que provenga de su hermana. Aunque él estaba enojado quería pedirle a su hermana un minuto a solas para pensar en arreglar este problema, pero en vez de decírselo, decidió ir por sus propios medios gritando y refunfuñando a su habitación, y azota la puerta con toda su fuerza. Dipper se acuesta en su cama, tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Wendy indignada y asustada por lo que dijo Mabel, sus pensamientos lo hacían pensar en cosas que en realidad no eran ciertas, pero el pobre sufría creyendo que eso era en lo que estaba pensando su amor imposible. Pasando los minutos, Dipper se pone a pensar algún tipo de estrategia para poder hablar con ella sobre aquel ''malentendido'' y a la vez poder declararsele de una buena vez, así que tuvo que hacer un poco de soliloquio para poder entrar en razón y pensar que hacer primero, pasadas las tres de la tarde, seguía acostado pensando en que poder decirle, pero después se le vino un problema ¿Cómo podía hablarle con calma a Wendy con las tantas personas que iban a ir a aquella casa? ¿Cómo podía hacerle su declaración sin que termine como objeto de ridículo frente a todos? Así que se dijo a sí mismo como si una lámpara interna se le haya encendido en su cabeza.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo entusiasmado Dipper.

Se tratará de un plan que formulará, un plan para que nadie vaya a la casa de Wendy a ver esa película y que Dipper y Wendy puedan quedar a solas para que él pueda pedirle las cosas frente a frente ¿Resultará el plan para Dipper? ¿O fracasará en el intento? Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


End file.
